Not Very Brotherly
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a tag to season 1 episode 12 'Corkscrewed'. This is what I imagined happening after the confrontation between Backstrom and Valentine. WARNING: non-consensual spanking of an adult.


**Author's Note:** This takes place during Season 1 Episode 12. It was inspired by the scene where Everett confronts Valentine about his lying, and Valentine backs away from him with his hands up. The first half of the story is straight from the show. This story was also probably inspired by Valentine's line to Everett earlier in the show; 'So what, are you punishing me?' I vote yes! LOL Or maybe I just find the actor who plays Valentine spankable, since I wrote a story with his character getting spanked for the show _Terminator the Sarah Connor Chronicles_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual spanking of an adult by his older brother.

**Author's 2****nd**** Note:** If you aren't watching Backstrom, you should give it a try. I think it's really funny, and the brotherly relationship between Everett Backstrom and Gregory Valentine makes me want to keep watching. Older brother Everett is a cop, and little brother Valentine is a con-man/criminal – and they don't know they're brothers until halfway through the first season.

NOT VERY BROTHERLY

Valentine came home and saw Everett sitting in the main room of the barge. He started babbling about how he'd gotten home as he walked down the stairs, but stopped short as soon as he made it to the table and saw the empty containers. He stared at them for a split second before deciding to play dumb. He looked his older brother in the eye and opened his mouth to lie again, but never got the chance.

Speaking slowly and firmly, Everett said, "You lie to me one more time, I swear to God I will leave you locked out of this barge until somebody shoots you."

Everett stood up, walked towards the smaller man and slammed the incriminating wine bottle down on the table next to the empty food containers. Valentine took a step backwards, away from his angry brother.

"Alright." He kept walking backwards around the table and held his hand up as if to ward off Everett, who was still advancing. "I saw Trippi the night he was killed," he admitted now that it was obvious the cops already knew.

"Saw?" Everett asked with disbelief. "More like seduced… or tried. What? He rejected you, so you shot him and took his wallet as a trophy?"

"I may have stolen his wallet, but _nobody_ rejects me, and I definitely didn't kill…"

"Tell that to the judge!" Everett yelled, cutting the younger man off.

Getting more nervous by the moment, Valentine knew he'd have to come clean. He put both hands up and said, "Alright! Okay, look. After Trippi took over my wine business, he started looking for other opportunities, right? I stumbled across cultured meat."

"Stop it, Valentine!" Everett shouted. "Just stop it."

"Just listen to me for a second. Please."

Hearing unusual sincerity in his brother's voice, Everett decided to listen. He pulled a chair out from under the table, sat down and said, "Go."

"Invitro meat. Grown in a test tube. No animals murdered. No grass destroyed. But the FDA hasn't approved it yet, so the profit margins are ridiculous. Now Trippi demands to have a taste of the meat, and my operation. That's it. Then he leaves, and I hear a gunshot. I run out and I see him being pushed into the water, but the murderer ran off before I could see who it was. That's why I thought telling you this was pointless."

Speaking slowly and deliberately to help his idiot brother understand, Everett said, "But the murderer doesn't know what you saw, right?"

"Right?" Valentine answered nervously.

"They've been pursuing you…" Everett stood up to make his point and the volume of his voice went up too, "…because they think you might be a _witness_."

"Ma… yeah… maybe." Valentine stammered.

"And we didn't know that!" Everett yelled. "We have been looking for someone in business with Trippi AND you!"

"Alight! Alright, I get it." Valentine said with a scowl. "More information might have been helpful. Sorry." He turned and started walking away towards his room and muttered, "I was trying to protect you."

"No!" Everett shouted, causing Valentine to stop. "No, you lied because you didn't want to look like an idiot in front of me by making deals with Trippi. Again!"

Valentine spun around and sneered. "That's what you want to think? Fine."

Everett walked towards the younger man again, anger evident in his voice. "Not only did you put our lives in danger, you jeopardized my career and the careers of my team!" He leaned in close to Valentine and hissed, "Not very brotherly of you." He turned to walk away, but Valentine followed.

"I wasn't making a deal!"

Surprised by the outburst, Everett turned to look at Valentine. The younger man said, "You think Trippi makes deals? Trippi blackmails."

Everett scowled. "What could Trippi possibly blackmail you about that wouldn't turn back around on him?"

"You!" Valentine shouted. "He was blackmailing me about you!" When the older man just gave him a blank stare, Valentine said, "He has an EMT driver from the other night willing to testify that you broke his jaw. And if I didn't do what Trippi asked, he was gonna destroy you!"

Everett clearly remembered losing his shit in a way that he never had before. Seeing Valentine bloody and crying had made something inside him snap. He liked to tell himself that he'd snapped because he'd been wondering if the kid was his son all day, but deep down he knew he'd have snapped no matter what. Even if he hadn't found out Valentine was his little brother, he'd still feel the urge to protect the younger man from serious harm. So he'd walked up to the man who'd beaten Valentine, threatened him, and broken his jaw to prove how serious he was. And he'd do it again.

"When I say I'm protecting you, I really am protecting you," Valentine said. He was close to tears, but tried not to let it show. "Is that not brotherly enough, you son of a bitch?" he muttered as he stormed off towards his room, and slammed the door.

Everett stood there for a moment, staring at the spot Valentine had just vacated. The kid actually _had_ been trying to protect him. He felt an unexpected and unwelcome rush of affection for the younger man, but it quickly turned to frustration and irritation. Valentine may have had good intentions, but if he'd just been honest in the first place, everyone would have been safer. He needed to make sure that nothing like this happened again. Scowling, he stormed over to Valentine's door, and went in without knocking.

Valentine had thrown himself face down on the bed when he'd gone to his room, and buried his face in the pillow. When he heard the door open, he rolled to his side, and glared at the older man. "What now?"

Seeing Valentine face down on the bed brought up the memory of what had happened to Everett the last time he'd lied to his father, and he paused to consider that course of action. The younger man _was_ family now. Half a second later, Everett made up his mind and said, "Now we get a couple of things straight," and stalked towards the bed.

Valentine's eyes opened wide with shock, and once Everett was right next to the bed, he put both hands out in front of him to hold him back. Everett put a knee on the bed, grabbed one of Valentine's wrists, and used his other hand to push the younger man's shoulder down to the bed.

After letting out a loud girlish screech, Valentine found himself lying face down on the bed with both of his wrists trapped behind his back in one of Everett's hands. Before he had time to put up a genuine struggle, Everett's free hand slapped down onto his behind. Shocked and confused, Valentine lay still. When he felt another slap he turned his head to look Everett's way and asked with disbelief, "Are you actually spanking me?"

Everett kept swatting and said, "Not in the fun kind of way, if that's what you're thinking." He'd heard more than his share of gay sex coming from behind Valentine's door over the years, and there were a couple of guys Valentine brought home who apparently liked getting slapped on the ass.

"Yeah, this clearly isn't fun or consensual," Valentine said as he tried to yank his arms free, "so what the fuck do you think you're doing? I told you I was trying to protect you!"

Everett shook his head and swatted harder. "And I believe you, but that was a shit plan. Lying to _me_ doesn't protect me! Lying to other people, sure, but never lying to _me_, especially about an investigation. You understand that your lies almost got you killed, right?"

Valentine kicked a booted foot on the mattress in frustration and said, "I know! I'm not an idiot!"

"You should have told me _everything_ the night we found Trippi's body. If you didn't want everyone else to know, then you should have pulled me aside and told _me_ the whole story. I have to be able to trust you!"

"I know!" Valentine said again. He was finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts under the onslaught of pain. "I know I messed up, okay! What else do you want from me?"

"I want to make sure it never happens again!"

"It won't! I promise!"

"It better not!" Frowning at his own sentimentality he added, "You're my brother, I don't want you dead."

"But you want me hurt? Stop hitting me!" Valentine shouted and tried to pull his arms away again. When that didn't work he yelled, "This isn't very brotherly of you!"

"Yeah, actually it is," Everett said as he kept spanking the squirming behind in front of him. "In fact, this is probably the most brotherly thing I've ever done. My brothers… no, _our_ brothers beat me up all the time. And while we're on the subject of family, our father would have taken a belt to you for lying, so I feel pretty justified."

Valentine scowled at the older man and said, "You hate your father!"

"_Our_ father," Everett corrected.

"Fine," Valentine's voice went up in pitch, and he had to swallow once to get it back to normal. "You hate _our_ father."

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean he wasn't right sometimes." He paused in the rhythm of the spanking, and punctuated each of the following statements with a hard smack. "Lying about a murder investigation is bad. Lying to _me_ about it is worse. Don't do it again."

"Okay!" Valentine said frantically, needing this to be over before he lost his cool and either cried or started to beg. "I said I won't do it again, so will you please _stop_ already, and get your fucking hands off me!"

Everett thought about it for a moment, and decided he'd gotten his point across. He let go of the younger man's wrists, and took a step away from the bed. Valentine jumped up, covered his ass with both hands, and backed away from the taller man. The two stared at each other for a few seconds with uncertainty.

Everett pointed a finger at Valentine's face and said, "I mean it, Val."

Valentine glared at the floor to hide his damp eyes and muttered, "Yeah, I got that much. Thanks for stating the obvious, jackass."

Everett knew that he'd always wanted some privacy after a whipping, and decided to give the younger man some space. He grunted, turned to walk out, and said over his shoulder. "Stay in the barge. I've got to go catch this killer."

# # #

The next day, the killer was behind bars, and Valentine was spending an inordinate amount of time in his room. Everett was trying to convince himself that he hadn't actually hurt the kid, when Valentine finally ventured out of his room, and went directly to the stairs to leave.

"Hey," Everett said, not willing to let him go without saying something. The words that came out of his mouth were "We've gotta make some changes."

Valentine raised an eyebrow. "I agree."

"Can you promise me that you've got nothing else going on that could possibly get me in trouble? Nothing in my barge that could be possibly mistaken for stolen merchandise?"

Valentine put his hand on a stolen sculpture and said, "I promise."

"Good," Everett said with a smirk. 

"Can you promise to never stick your nose in my business again?" Valentine asked.

"Absolutely," Everett lied.

"Okay then," he said with a smirk of his own. "We're good."

They did a fake handshake across the room, and Valentine said, "Don't wait up," as he turned to leave.

"Wouldn't dream of it,' Everett said, and took another drink of beer, content in the knowledge that their relationship hadn't been damaged by his hands-on brotherly concern.

The End


End file.
